Will Champlin
Will Christopher Champlin '(born April 24, 1983) is an American pop-rock singer-songwriter from Reseda, California who finished in 3rd place on season 5 of the Voice USA. His mentor was Adam Levine. Background WIll is the only son of drummer Bill Champlin, who used to be the drummer for the rock band Chicago, and his wife Tamara. Will and his wife Rosanne have a daughter, Harper. Will is a graduate of the Berklee College of Music in Boston. He even released a self-titled album in 2008. He also had previously auditioned for season 2 of ''The X-Factor but got cut in bootcamp. The Voice Will auditioned for the show by singing the Gavin DeGraw hit "Not Over You", previously covered by season 3 winner Cassadee Pope. Will's version got 3 coaches - Adam Levine, Blake Shelton, and Christina Aguilera - to turn around for him. He ended up picking Adam Levine as his mentor. However, Will's journey on the Voice didn't go smoothly at first. He went up against James Wolpert on the Imagine Dragons hit "Radioactive" in the Battle Rounds and despite giving it his all, Adam Levine chose James to go forward. Christina Aguilera, however, loved what she heard and used one of her two steals on Will. He then went up against Matthew Schular in the Knockout Rounds and was beaten. Thanks to the steal being in place during this part of the competition, Adam Levine stole Will back. During his time on the show, Will was able to shine, putting in everything he had into songs such as "Demons" by Imagine Dragons to "Carry On" by Fun to "Love Me Again" by John Newman. He gradually became a fan favorite and was considered by many to be a frontwinner to win. On December 17, 2013, Will finished 3rd behind winner and fellow Team Adam member Tessanne Chin and runner-up Jacquie Lee of Team Christina. Post The Voice On January 1, 2014, Will, along with Tessanne and Jacquie, got to perform during the 125th Tournament of Roses Parade in Pasadena, California. He also released his first single, "Eye of the Pyramid", via SoundCloud for fans to listen to on January 7, 2014. His second post-Voice single, "Last Man Standing", was released on iTunes on St. Patrick's Day, March 17, 2014. He returned to the Voice to perform "Eye of the Pyramid" on May 13, 2014, the day it was officially released on iTunes. Tour Will went out on the road for the #champs family reunion tour, which kicked off on February 20, 2014 in Santa Ana, California and ended on March 13, 2014 in Austin, Texas. He later became a part of the Voice's first-ever summer tour, which also features Tessanne Chin, Jacquie Lee, season 1 runner-up Dia Frampton, and Christina Grimmie, Josh Kaufman, Jake Worthington, Kristen Merlin, and Jake Barker from season 6. That tour kicked off on June 21, 2014 in San Antonio, Texas. ''Borrowing Trouble (2014-present) Will's post-Voice album, ''Borrowing Trouble, was released on June 21, 2014, the same day the Voice summer tour kicked off in San Antonio, Texas. The album, which was released independently, hit the top 20 on the iTunes Pop Albums chart. Trivia * Season 3 ''X-Factor ''runner-up Jeff Gutt was Will's roommate during season 2 of that show. Both got cut during bootcamp. Discography '''Albums: * Will Champlin ''(2008) *''Borrowing Trouble ''(2014) '''Singles:' * "Eye of the Pyramid" (2014) * "Last Man Standing" (2014) Category:Season 5 Category:Mentored by Adam Levine Category:3rd place finishers Category:Team Adam Category:Mentored by Christina Aguilera Category:Team Christina